runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Divide
Skill Firm ' This is a World 23 clan (F2P W105), founded on the 22nd October 2009. The clan was founded by dan_robson1; the clan chat is "Skill Firm," and the account in position of Leader is also owned by dan_robson1. The clan started with a small group of friends but has grown rapidly over the past couple of months. The current number of members registered on our external forums (www.skillfirm.tk) is 249 (as of 22 June 2009.) We regularly have new members hopping into the CC and therefore we are constantly growing. This clan is a level 3-138 Community Clan. We host events like God Wars (Bandos more often than not) and the King Black Dragon. There is an optional "clan uniform" which consists of a cream hat and boots which some of our members choose to wear while skilling. The clan website is ''www.Skillfirm.tk Members need to register on it in the "Member's Application" section in order to achieve a rank in the ingame CC. The criteria is as follows: 10 forums posts (to show you have a basic knowledge of our external forums) and 2 weeks ingame activity. The Ranks are Clan Member > Veteran Member > Moderator > Council > High Council & Leader. Moderators + can kick players from the CC if they are judged as being unruly (this is judged by our rules which are listed below this paragraph.) Before being kicked, you will always receive 2 warnings. If you then proceed to commit another offence you will be temporarily banned from the CC for 1 hour. Feel free to join back again after. '''THE RULES 1) No Racist or Homophobic Language (or anything which relates to this.) -We feel this rule is paramount as we have a wide range of culture and ethnicity.) 2) No spamming in the chat (3 lines same/similiar text.) This is simply what we have decided to consider as spam. -For example, the classic "@@@" repeated 3 times would be an instant kick. -Example 2, repeating the word "lol" 3 times on separate lines within a small period of time. 3) Please do not advertise our clan in any other CC's. You may be kicked if we deem it necessary. 4) Please don't ask for a Clan Rank. -You must simply apply on the forums 5) Do NOT ask for kicks. 6) Please refrain from using offensive language or avoiding the censor. 7) Try not to deilberately disrespect other clan mates (it can lead to arguments and the like.) 8) Do your best not to disturb the peace, E.G. Arguing over pointless stuff. 9) Basically, all Jagex rules apply in the Clan Chat (as well as a few of our own as you have read above.) Event Rule: (When we start hosting events) the above rules apply to the events -When the event leader is speaking, please listen. If you talk, it becomes very unhelpful and annoying and may result in a warning. -There are no requirements to come to our events (unless they require it, E.G. 70 Strength for the GWD.) However, a Combat Level higher than 100 is highy recommended for combat orientated events. UPCOMING EVENTS Bandos GWD - 26/6/2010 13:00 GMT (UK) time - This will be a mass which means lots of people will be there. We should hopefully get around 100 kills which should result in some loot as well as some fun. LS (lootshare) will be turned on unless the majority (51%) vote otherwise. As normal, a Combat Level of 100+ is recommended, but as its a mass, players with a combat level of 70 have been known to go before. It is highly unlikely anybody will die, and even if you do, there are plenty of grave blessers around. Join our Clan Chat for more info. purplephat.JPG|Jizou and Validus From skill firm PHATDAN.PNG|Validus the leader of skill firm loot gwd.JPG|Some loot from a skill firm bandos trip dancarn.JPG|SF Carnage and Validus Craz.png|This is Lunar Lemurr (Craz) From Skill Firm 7426_260168355429_577415429_9091396_7316990_n.jpg|Picture drwn by Jizou n676767667_1758.jpg|Avatar of Run n Alch vyres b6.jpg|Loot from vyrewatches vyres bulk 1.png|Loot from vyrewatches vyres bulk 2.jpg|Loot from vyrewatches vyres bulk 4.jpg|Loot from vyrewatches aquanites glitch.jpg|Ninja atk sc.jpg|Ivandis + 99 atk ge b4 bandos.jpg kill bakoo.jpg killin bakoo 2.jpg|WC glitch one cool looking staff.jpg|Run n Alch screeni of lvls.jpg rs body full.gif|Run n Alch sig3.jpg|Run n Alch, magicer of ivy Rs man.jpg|Run n Alch in rs classic.... str emote.jpg|Run n Alch str emote str ivy.jpg|Run n Alch's wc glitches :) vageta.gif|Vageta!! whip!.jpg|Run n Alch's whip drop weird maggie 1.jpg|Just a lil bug...